


Sea of Glass

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Oh Sehun, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol, idk exactly how to tag that so just fyi, ok basically chanyeol fucks jongin who’s fucking sehun, tiny blip of angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Jongin missed being home with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140
Collections: Unrestricted Love Poly Fic Fest





	Sea of Glass

A crack of thunder sounded overhead, sending a shiver down Jongin’s spine. Rain kept splattering the window, and he could hardly see the city laid out before him, even though he knew the place like the back of his hand. “How long will it be?” he asked, glancing at the driver’s back. 

“Shouldn’t be but ten more minutes,” he answered, friendly as ever. 

Ten minutes. Jongin could wait ten more minutes. 

It had been three weeks since he’d been home, too busy booked on a campaign in New York this time. Sehun was in Paris for a week before that, so it had been much too long for all three of them to be together. Chanyeol always complained that he never got to go on the exciting trips, but Jongin always kissed him quiet, knowing that he just liked to complain. Chanyeol was an agent, so he never had much need to go abroad, but Jongin was thankful for that. It meant someone could hold down the home while he and Sehun became increasingly worn out with every catwalk and camera shoved at them. 

Jongin loved his job, but he was a true homebody at heart. And no fashion week or magazine spread compared to the feeling of sleeping in his own bed. 

—

“I’m home,” he called out quietly, toeing off his shoes and shaking out his wet jacket. He wished for a moment that he could have at least been dry, he didn’t know if his hair was all matted against his face or what.

“Ah, baby, there you are,” Chanyeol said with his usual wide grin, striding over time Jongin and wrapping him in his arms.

Jongin held on tightly, burying his nose in Chanyeol’s neck and inhaling the scent of him. Chanyeol’s hugs were always so warm, and he always felt safe tucked inside his strong arms. “I missed you,” Jongin said softly, pressing a kiss right under his jaw.

Chanyeol smiled wider and kissed him gently. 

It was chaste, but warmth spread through Jongin, his body tingling with any touch from his lover.

“I missed you too,” Chanyeol said, cupping Jongin’s cheek affectionately.

Leaning into his touch, he smiled a little. “Where’s Sehunnie?”

“He went to pick up dinner. I thought about cooking, but when I mentioned it to Sehun he just laughed at me,” Chanyeol said, a little pout coming to rest on his lips.

Jongin laughed and kissed his pout. “Ah, I’m sorry, my love. It’s probably safer this way, though,” he teased.

Chanyeol gasped in pretend shock, “This is the thanks I get? New York made you mean.”

They shared a laugh, and Jongin pulled Chanyeol close again wanting to absorb as much of his boyfriend as he possibly could. It had been too long, but Jongin tended to think that even a day without his boyfriends was too much.

—

“God, get a room,” Sehun said with a snort as he entered the apartment. 

Jongin laughed, and disentangled himself from Chanyeol from where he’d pushed him onto the couch and demanded attention by way of hugs and sweet kisses. Sehun was holding bags of food, but Jongin didn’t care much and simply grabbed him in a tight hug. “Sehunnie, I missed you,” he cooed, kissing his cheek.

Sehun snorted again, “Do you even want this dinner?” he asked, voice deadpan. 

But Jongin knew by the faint curving of his eyes that he was more amused than he was letting on. Just like he knew that Sehun had missed him too even without him saying it. 

Chanyeol swooped in, grabbing the bags from Sehun. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving,” he said, cheerful as always.

Jongin and Sehun followed closely behind, Jongin fussing over Sehun’s messy hair. “They dyed it again? I thought they were going to try and let it be natural so you don’t end up you know, bald,” Jongin frowned, touching the newly blonde locks tenderly.

Sehun shrugged. “They like me blonde. So hey, here I am. Their guinea pig. How did it go in New York?”

They piled their plates high with food, and retreated to the nook as Jongin regaled then with the tales of his New York exploits. He told them about the different designers and how the shoots went, along with what models he worked with - including his latest rival Yixing. Chanyeol laughed at the stories and told him how most models felt about the different designers and photographers Jongin had worked with. Sehun was quiet, as he usually was when he was listening to people. 

After they had stuffed themselves silly, they went back into the living room, curling up as a tangled mass on the couch. It was quiet for a moment, when suddenly Sehun shifted so that he could look at them both. 

Jongin tilted his head. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t...think I want to model anymore,” he finally said, voice gentle and quiet.

Jongin frowned, and he saw Chanyeol’s hand squeeze Sehun’s. “What? Why not?”

Years ago, that’s where Sehun and Jongin had met. They were both well-loved and people said they’d compliment each other well. Of course, nobody could have known just how true that was. It was while they were getting dressed back in their regular clothes and had wiped off most of the makeup that suddenly Sehun kissed him. They fucked against the mirrors, and it became more common until Jongin met Chanyeol.

Sehun licked his lips. “I...it’s hard to explain without sounding like...a brat,” he said, voice still quiet. It was unusual for Sehun to be so subdued, but Jongin knew he got like that when he had something serious he wanted to talk about.

“Come on, it’s okay. We love you,” Jongin reminded him.

“Exactly. You’re always a brat, but you’re our brat,” Chanyeol offered, and Jongin could hear the smile in his voice.

Sehun offered a small smile. “I know...but I guess I just don’t really feel needed in the industry anymore. I made some...choices I guess, regarding my career, and now people forget about me. When I was in Paris, someone even said ‘I didn’t know you still modeled.’ But...everyone still talks about Jongin,” he said, averting his gaze. 

Jongin swallowed thickly, and immediately Chanyeol’s hand was rubbing along his back.

“Hey...come on, Sehun, don’t pull Jongin into this…” Chanyeol said, voice also quiet. Which was unusual given his natural ability to be overly loud.

“I’m…” Sehun sighed, “Sorry. I’m just saying. Maybe I’m a little jealous, yeah. I’m just tired...I don’t want to keep pushing myself into a world I don’t fit into anymore.”

Jongin pressed his lips together for a moment before moving to wrap his arms tightly around Sehun. “Shh, it’s okay. Don’t say that, you’re an amazing model...those people just don’t know what they were talking about. And don’t be jealous of me, come on, I love you so much.” He did know what Sehun was talking about, of course. He’d gone through spells of feeling like he didn’t belong either, but he too had heard people question Sehun as of late. Their relationship wasn’t open to the public, so Jongin simply just said something he knew that Sehun had worked on recently, hoping they’d stop questioning Sehun’s career.

Sehun hesitated for the briefest of moments before hugging him back, which stung. “I’m sorry, Jongin. I love you too. I know I fit...here. With you two, it’s just everything else I’m questioning, okay? I’d never question you two.”

Jongin caressed Sehun’s face, leaning in to kiss him softly over and over again. 

“We’re here with you all the way, Sehun. If you really want to quit, we’ll support that. If you just need us to remind you that you’re loved, we got you there too,” Chanyeol chimed in, suddenly ruffling both of their hair.

Sehun swatted his hand. “I do think I need to stop modeling before I wear out the rest of my welcome. But I can always use love.” And suddenly there was a little pout on Sehun’s lips, and Jongin smiled. That meant he was feeling a bit better just admitting what was on his mind.

Jongin poked his bottom lip, and leaned in to press kisses along Sehun’s jaw. “Come on, I just got home. Are we going to fuck?” he asked, breath fanning over Sehun’s neck in a way that caused him to shiver. He wouldn’t let this conversation slip, but he wanted to make sure Sehun knew how much he was loved by them. 

Chanyeol chuckled behind Jongin, and then Sehun’s lips were on his own, kissing him insistently. Sehun’s kisses were always a bit needy, he never wasted much time before he got impatient and started demanding more. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was always content to just kiss Jongin for hours if he could.

Sehun licked into his mouth, and Jongin moaned softly, arching into him. He knew that Sehun liked it when he was soft and pliant under him, so he wrapped his arms around him and let Sehun take the lead, kissing him slowly. Chanyeol’s hands traced down Jongin’s back, slowly leading down to caress his ass.

“Bedroom,” Jongin demanded as he broke the kiss, but his voice was breathy and quiet. 

Chanyeol chuckled quietly behind him, but none of them were feeling particularly patient as they shuffled off of the couch to head down the hallway, clothes getting stripped off and left in their wake. Chanyeol’s hands rubbed over Jongin’s chest and stomach for a moment, before Sehun was pulling him along harshly to join him on their shared bed.

Jongin smiled a little, “You two really did miss me, didn’t you?” he teased, slipping his fingers into the waistband of his underwear to slip them down over his hips, achingly slow, feeling the heavy gazes of his boyfriends on his body. 

Sehun hummed, “We always do.”

He rewarded that with a soft kiss pressed to the corner of Sehun’s lips, finally kicking off the remaining clothes. Chanyeol ran a hand along Jongin’s hip, lightly grazing his skin with his hot touch. Shivers ran down his spine at the light touch, and he crawled over to where Sehun was laying, propped on the pillows.

Nestling himself between his thighs, he slowly kissed his way along his chest, relishing the sensation of his hot, pale skin under his lips. Sehun sighed softly, contented, as Jongin licked a stripe over his nipple before lips closed around it, suckling gently. He could feel Sehun arch into him slightly, so Jongin took the chance to bite down softly on the rosy pink bud, earning him a whimper.

“Such a tease,” Chanyeol said, and Jongin was surprised to hear his deep voice so close. Usually, Chanyeol would sit back and watch for a while, just enjoy the two of them playing with each other while he lazily stroked himself. The fact that he was already right up next to them, hot breath fanning over Jongin’s neck, spoke of his impatience.

Jongin glanced at Chanyeol, a slight smirk on his lips before he bent to give Sehun’s other nipple the same treatment, earning him more gentle sighs. As Jongin worked his way to Sehun’s neck, sucking softly, he could hear the pop of a cap opening, and soon there were long fingers sliding along the crack of his ass. He shuddered, but keened into the touch.

Fingers threaded through Jongin’s hair, and Sehun pulled him close for a needy kiss that was mostly tongue, messy and wet. Suddenly, fingers pressed into him, and Jongin moaned into Sehun’s mouth. Chanyeol’s fingers were long and Jongin arched into the touch. He’d fingered himself while he was away, but could never reach as deep as Chanyeol could, as deep as he liked it. 

Sehun whined softly, and Jongin kissed along his jaw. “Jongin…please,” Sehun whispered quietly. 

Jongin smirked a little against his throat, but he missed his boyfriends too much to hold out for long. “Hang on, Yeol,” he said, though he wanted nothing more than to fuck himself back onto his fingers.

Chanyeol simply stilled his fingers, allowing Jongin to move further down Sehun’s body. Jongin took in a shaky breath, still filled with Chanyeol’s fingers, and slowly began kissing along Sehun’s thighs. Sehun was already half hard, and Jongin wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, beginning to stroke him. Chanyeol took this as his cue to begin moving his fingers again, twisting and curving them just so inside Jongin in a way that made him groan.

There was a sharp tug on Jongin’s hair, and he glanced up to see Sehun looking entirely too needy for this early in the night. His pupils were blown with lust, his lips slick with spit. “So beautiful, Sehunnie,” Jongin praised, seeing shades of pink dot his face at the compliment. 

But Jongin was a good boyfriend. Slowly, he licked a path from the base of Sehun’s cock to the tip, enjoying the soft gasp he let out. Jongin laved his tongue over the head, tasting the familiar saltiness and distinct flavor of Sehun, before wrapping his lips around him. A pointed brush of fingers inside of him, however, had him moaning around Sehun’s cock, the surprise of it causing him to take more of him in. 

Sehun moaned as well, hips bucking up. Jongin moaned again when the action caused Sehun’s cock to hit the back of his throat, but he didn’t stop him. He could feel Chanyeol’s other hand reach underneath Jongin, and Jongin understood what he was trying to do. As he began bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed around his boyfriend, his hands went to rest on his thighs, pulling them further apart and bending him almost in half. That was one thing he always loved about how flexible Sehun was, they could practically bend him into any shape without complaint. 

Jongin knew the moment that Chanyeol’s finger breached Sehun simply by the way Sehun let out a breathy moan, hips bucking into Jongin’s mouth again. Jongin held fast to his thighs, pinning him down to keep him from moving as he sucked him off and Chanyeol fingered him open. Jongin moaned around Sehun’s cock as Chanyeol pushed a third finger inside him, stretching him open.

Sehun moaned again, starting to already sound whiny and needy at the continued pleasure to both his ass and cock. Jongin loved those sounds, and he focused on pressing his tongue along the veins of Sehun’s cock as he moved his head, craving those wanton moans as Chanyeol kept fucking his fingers into them both.

“S-stop...I’m gonna come,” Sehun warned, voice breathy as he squirmed on the bed. All at once, Jongin pulled away from his cock with a lewd sound, precome and spit messy on his face.

With his mouth unoccupied, Jongin moaned, pushing back against Chanyeol’s fingers, fucking himself onto them and letting Sehun’s legs fall back to resting.

“You’re so good, baby,” Chanyeol praised, kissing Sehun’s thigh. Sehun whined, and Chanyeol slipped another finger inside of him, spreading him open. 

“Please...just fuck me,” Sehun whined, fingers clenching into the sheets. 

Jongin loved how sensitive Sehun was, no matter how many times they fucked, it never took long to make him beg with want. “Patience, baby,” Chanyeol chided, slipping his fingers out of both Jongin.

Sehun whined at the sudden emptiness, and Jongin echoed the sentiment. Hands suddenly grasped Jongin’s hips, pulling him upright until his ass rested flush against Chnayeol. He could feel his cock pressing against the crack of his ass, and he moaned quietly, rolling his hips back against his length.

Chanyeol landed a sharp smack against the cheek of his ass, and Jongin cried out, but it was the type of pain that made his cock throb. “Be good for me, baby,” Chanyeol said, whispering hotly in Jongin’s ear.

Jongin bit his lip, holding in his whimpers and needy sounds that threatened to spill. He stilled himself, waiting as Chanyeol ran his hands along his body. Fingers moved over the muscles in his stomach, over his chest and grazing his collarbones. Sehun’s gaze was heavy on them, watching in rapt fascination at Chanyeol’s ministrations. 

“Good,” Chanyeol said quietly, deep voice edging on raspy with his lust. One hand settled on Jongin’s hip, and Jongin felt Chanyeol’s cock slowly grinding along his ass. He was teasing, and Jongin groaned, feeling the tip of Chanyeol’s cock brush against his rim, circling over his entrance.

“Please, Chanyeol...please, I need you,” Jongin said, voice breaking slightly in his need.

“What do you need, baby?” Chanyeol teased, licking over the shell of Jongin’s ear as his cock stilled, resting at his entrance.

Jongin knew that Chanyeol was wanting him to beg even more. Instead, he turned his head, brushing his lips lightly over Chanyeol’s. “Fuck me until I can’t walk, baby,” he said, voice low.

As much as Chanyeol loved when Jongin begged, Jongin knew he loved it just as much when he used dirty talk to get what he wanted. Chanyeol swore under his breath, and all at once curved Jongin’s spine toward Sehun before fucking into him in one long stroke. 

Jongin gasped, tears pricking his eyes as he held fast to the sheets. “Ah...fuck...too much,” he whispered, and Sehun immediately began running his fingers through Jongin’s hair, dropping slightly to caress his face and soothe him quietly.

Chanyeol remained still, which Jongin was thankful for, he knew that Jongin liked it when it was just this side of too much for him to handle, but he never pushed too far.

Jongin was thankful for Sehun’s gentle caresses, the way he gently wiped his tears and whispered quiet praises. After a few moments, Jongin rolled his hips back against Chanyeol’s cock, urging him to continue.

“You sure, baby?” Chanyeol asked, pressing hot kisses to the back of Jongin’s neck and over his shoulders.

He could only nod, and Chanyeol’s hands settled on his hips, grip almost bruising already. Jongin bit his lip as Chanyeol drew back, almost pulling out before he suddenly fucked into Jongin again. Jongin moaned, and Sehun carded fingers over his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. Chanyeol continued fucking into him in long, smooth strokes, leaving Jongin panting. It wasn’t hard enough to give him too much pleasure, but he knew that Chanyeol liked working him up and leaving him needy.

He mouthed his way along Sehun’s thigh, pressing open mouthed kisses against the pale skin as Chanyeol continued fucking him slowly. The forgotten lube was suddenly pressed into his hand, and Jongin understood. He squirted the cool liquid onto his fingers, gasping a breath when Chanyeol’s hips snapped into him. Sehun moaned as Jongin’s fingers pushed inside him, still partly worked up from Chanyeol’s own moments before. Jongin curled his fingers and brushed against Sehun’s sensitive walls as Chanyeol fucked him, and only when Sehun’s moans got louder did he push in a third finger.

“Please...Jongin…” Sehun whined, arching into Jongin’s fingers to fuck himself down onto them further.

Jongin mouthed at his cock, fingering him languidly as Chanyeol fucked him. He knew that Sehun was getting even more impatient for what was to come, but Jongin found it so cute when he would squirm and whine until he got his way. 

But Chanyeol suddenly reached under Jongin, fingers wrapping around his cock. Jongin gasped a little as he felt the cool slide of lube over his length, and bucked his hips lightly into Chanyeol’s hand. His cock was hard and had mainly been forgotten amongst everything else happening, but the touch burned through him, and he ached for more.

All at once, Chanyeol pulled out of Jongin and took his hand away, earning a whine at the sudden lack of pleasure. “Go ahead, baby, fuck Sehun,” he said, deep voice sending shivers down Jongin’s spine. 

Carefully removing his fingers from inside Sehun, he pressed a last kiss to the tip of his cock, and maneuvered his way to settle between his thighs properly. Sehun pulled him down for a kiss, and Jongin indulged him, licking into his mouth and swallowing Sehun’s moans as he positioned his cock against Sehun’s entrance. Teasingly, he circled his rim with his cock, earning a low moan that caused him to smile a little into the kiss. “So needy,” he said. 

Even so, he loved the needy sounds of his boyfriend. Jongin slowly guided his cock inside of Sehun, moaning as the tight heat wrapped around him so perfectly. He pulled away from the kiss, resting his head against Sehun’s shoulder as he pushed inside until his balls were flush with the swell of Sehun’s ass. Sehun moaned, neck arching as his head tilted back into the pillows. 

“You feel so good, baby...god, you’re so perfect,” he praised, knowing that the compliments usually ended up turning Sehun on even more. 

Sehun only moaned as a response, but Jongin could see the flush on his cheeks. A warm hand wandered along Jongin’s back, and he smiled a little at the reminder of Chanyeol’s presence. Once Sehun rolled his hips back onto Jongin, he took that as his cue, and Jongin slowly began to thrust inside of him. He started out small, with just small motions deep inside that pulled out quiet gasps from Sehun’s lips. 

Jongin could feel Chanyeol move, and suddenly his warmth was behind him. He fucked into Sehun a few more times, slowly pulling out more before fucking back into him with a sharp snap of his hips. But when Chanyeol’s hands came to rest on his hips, he stilled. They had been together for so many years, he knew most of the signals Chanyeol tried to communicate. 

He bit his lip as Chanyeol’s cock pressed against his entrance again, teasing for just a moment before he suddenly slotted himself fully inside Jongin again. He moaned against Sehun’s skin, and Sehun pressed soft kisses to his head. 

“Go ahead, baby,” Chanyeol practically purred.

Jongin licked his lips, and rolled his hips experimentally. “Fuck,” he gasped, not quite knowing if he wanted to fuck into Sehun or push back onto Chanyeol’s cock more. He slowly worked himself into a rhythm, snapping his hips into Sehun before seating himself on Chanyeol’s cock as far as possible. It was the type of pleasure that made his eyes roll back, and he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist, pulling him close as he continued. He was hot with desire, and all he could do was keep letting out lewd moans at the pleasure coursing through him. Sehun’s sounds matched his own, though a bit higher and more drawn out, blunt nails digging into Jongin’s back. Chanyeol was quiet, save for a few sharp gasps every now and again as Jongin clenched around him. 

But Chanyeol didn’t seem to have much by way of patience that night, and it wasn’t long before his hands were on Jongin’s hips again, this time his hips suddenly snapping into him. Jongin’s movement faltered a bit at the change, but Chanyeol quickly made up for it by taking control. He drew Jongin back with him before thrusting harshly, forcing Jongin’s hips to follow the movement into Sehun.

Jongin moaned, and pressed hot kisses along Sehun’s neck as Chanyeol continued to set the rapidly increasing pace. He felt like he was on fire, being pushed and pulled in both directions that sent pleasure coursing through his body. He didn’t think he’d be able to last long like this. Every movement had his cock buried in Sehun’s tight ass, and Chanyeol’s thick cock fucking him open deliciously. He panted against Sehun’s collarbones, and Sehun ran his fingers through his hair, his moans now a constant stream. 

“You two are so fucking beautiful,” Chanyeol praised as he picked up the pace, forcing Jongin even deeper into Sehun.

Jongin could only moan as a response, his mouth falling open as Chanyeol controlled the movements. Sehun gasped, suddenly tugging on Jongin’s hair. 

He was close, so Jongin steeled himself, focusing his energy again to snap his hips in tandem with Chanyeol’s, to fuck Sehun like he needed to. Together, the rhythm became more frantic, not quite moving in sync in a way that caused Jongin to groan repeatedly from the stimulation.

Fingers tugged in his hair hardly, and Jongin watched as Sehun threw his head back, loud moans of their names punctuating the air as he came. His release spilled onto his and Jongin’s stomachs, and he groaned as Sehun tightened around him.

“I...I’m close too…” he warned, focusing on rocking back onto Chanyeol’s cock instead of into Sehun, not wanting to keep fucking his overly stimulated body.

Chanyeol seemed to have no such reservations from the way Jongin’s words only caused him to thrust harder, pushing Jongin deeper inside. Sehun whimpered softly, and Jongin mouthed kisses along his jaw.

A particularly well-timed thrust was all it took. Suddenly, stars danced behind Jongin’s eyes, pleasure and white heat spreading through his body as he came, releasing into Sehun with a stream of moans. The clenching of Jongin’s ass around Chanyeol’s cock proved to be what set him over the edge also. Jongin was panting for air, practically all of his weight pressed onto Sehun, when he heard Chanyeol swear, and his hips went erratic. Jongin let out a quiet whimper as Chanyeol’s hot release spilled into him, clenching weakly around his cock to help him ride it out. 

Everything was still for a few moments, all of their breathing heavy as they tried to regain their strength. Chanyeol was the first to move, carefully pulling out of Jongin and sliding off of the bed.

Jongin whined a little and kissed Sehun softly. “I love you, you know,” he said quietly.

Sehun chuckled, “I know. But babe? Can you get off?”

Jongin smiled wearily, pulling himself out of Sehun and rolling off of him. When he glanced up, Chanyeol had returned.

“Ah, you two always look so beautiful like this,” he said with his signature smile, taking one of the wet cloths and slowly beginning to clean Sehun up.

—

With the three of them cleaned up, they settled back onto the bed. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s middle, nuzzling into his neck. Chanyeol was on the other side of Sehun, also holding him and kissed his cheek.

“We love you, Sehunnie. And it’s okay if you have doubts, or if you want to do something else. You always have us,” Jongin said.

Sehun wrinkled his nose a little. “Hey, come on, now is not the time for being sappy.”

“It’s the perfect time for it. We really love you,” he insisted. 

“It’s true. You’re our spoiled little baby,” Chanyeol teased.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Whatever. But y’know...thanks. And I know. I love you both too. Don’t leave us again, Jongin,”

Jongin laughed, entwining his fingers with Chanyeol’s as they held Sehun. 

“I can't promise that, but I can promise I’ll always come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp. this is dangerously close to pwp but y’know what I’m okay with that. thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
